Shadow (gamer)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Shadow| slogan=no | image=FireRed LeafGreen Red.png | size=150px | caption=Pokémon Player | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=All | trainer=no | trainerclass=Gamer| game=yes | generation= All | games=All | }} Shadow is a gamer who has multiple Pokémon Let's Plays on Youtube. He usually plays through his walkthroughs twice, once to practice and the other to record his videos. Like Lueroi he doesn't like playing the games in order. Instead he skips through the games and not play them by Generation. FireRed Let's Play (Walkthrough #3) Pokemon *Ra- a Pidgey; named after the egyptian sun god, who has the head of a bird of prey which Pidgeot is. *Pango- a Sandshrew; name is an abbreviation of the animal species the Pokémon is based on, the Pangolin. *Bolt- a Pikachu, name comes from Lightning Bolt, which its tail is shaped like. *Nueve- a Vulpix; named after the spanish word for the number 9, which is the number of tails Ninetales has. *Nepenthes- a Bellsprout; named after the species of plant the Pokémon is based on. *Sheldon- a Squirtle; named after The Big Bang Theory character Sheldon Cooper. Final Status |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Red.png |prize= |class=Pokémon Trainer |name=Shadow |game=FireRed |location=Kanto |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Ruby (Walkthrough #6) Pokémon *Kentucky- a Torchic; named after Kentucky Fried Chicken, name is a pun on how the Pokémon is a Chicken and of the Fire-type. Final Status |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Brendan.png |prize= |class=Pokémon Trainer |name=Shadow |game=Ruby |location=Hoenn |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Diamond (Walkthrough #2) Pokémon Final Status |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr DP Lucas.png |prize= |class=Pokémon Trainer |name=Shadow |game=Diamond |location=Sinnoh |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} HeartGold (Walkthrough #7) Pokémon Final Status |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Ethan.png |prize= |class=Pokémon Trainer |name=Shadow |game=HeartGold |location=Johto |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} White (Walkthrough #4) Pokémon Final Status |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Nate 2.png |prize= |class=Pokémon Trainer |name=Shadow |game=Black |location=Unova |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Black 2 (Walkthrough #1) Final Status |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Nate 2.png |prize= |class=Pokémon Trainer |name=Shadow |game=Black 2 |location=Unova |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Platinum (Walkthrough #5) Pokémon *Tuxedo- a Prinplup; named because penguins look like they're wearing Tuxedo's due to their color schemes. *Lombardi- a Starly; named after notable Nintendo character Falco Lombardi from the Star Fox series. *Titan- a Gible; named by the size of his final form and in ode to the various Titans of Disney's Hercules. *Sirius- a Houndour; named after Harry Potter character Sirius Black, who could turn into a black dog like Houndour. *Yeti- a Snover; named after the Yeti, or Abomnable Snowman which creature this Pokémon is partially based off of. *Abe Sapien- a Croagunk; named after a comic book character of the same name in the Hellboy comics. Final Team |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Lucas.png |prize= |class=Pokémon Trainer |name=Shadow |game=Platinum |location=Sinnoh |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Pokémon Emerald (Walkthrough #8) Pokémon Final Status |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr E Brendan.png |prize= |class=Pokémon Trainer |name=Shadow |game=Emerald |location=Hoenn |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }}